hemoboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Hipphi vs Lalkia
Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 7:49 PM // @Riley // Lalkia im gonna start if thats ok //put it in slashes dumbass Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 7:51 PM //FUCK OFF DIE Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 7:51 PM //is this in medium or on alternia? Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 7:52 PM //in the medium i think Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 7:58 PM Hipphi approached to young cobalt, who he had once considered a friend, with the intent to kill her. He had tracked her to this meteor on the far side of the session, you could practically see the horror terrors this far out, but Hipphi didn't care. As he approached her, his tattered seer's robe shifting with his movement, his time as hermit showed. No matter how far he got away from his sessionmates he still saw the eyes, the eyes that watched his every movement with cruel disdain. Somehow they always found him. Someone is telling them where he is, a spy he thought. Of course it was the cobalt who had been so "interested" in him prior to the session. She was a spy for the heiress, now shes a spy for the eyes, and soon she will be dead. "Prepare yourself spy, you die here and now." Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 8:08 PM Lalkia turns and stares at Hipphi, not sure what to say at first. She wasn't even sure if she'd heard him right. Looking him up and down, she realizes how long he's been gone. "Hipphi.. What are you talking about? You abandoned our session and now you come to me, accusing me of being a spy? Are you okay?" She takes a few steps towards him, worried. She doesn't realize the severity of the situation.(edited) Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 8:11 PM Hipphi's eyes began sparking. "Everything will be better when you're dead!" He threw back his hood and unleashed a psionic blast at Lalkia. !roll d20+2 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:12 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 8. (6, 2) Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 8:14 PM !roll d20+2 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:14 PM @Riley // Lalkia rolled 8. (6, 2) Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 8:15 PM // 1 i win 2 i lose !roll d2 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:15 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 2. Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 8:19 PM Lalkia barely rolls out of the way in time. She whips her head and shoots an alarmed look at him. "What the heck are you doing?" Lalkia swallows the lump growing in her throat. "Hipphi, I'm not a spy! I'm your friend and.. I care about you a lot!" She stands up fearfully, even though every ounce of her being was telling her to run away. "Stop this, you're not thinking straight!" She persists, trying to persuade him to reconsider. !roll d20+1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:19 PM @Riley // Lalkia rolled 3. (2, 1) Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 8:20 PM !roll 1d20+4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:20 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 5. (1, 4) Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 8:22 PM "Lies, you've lied to me since the beginning! you never cared, you only wanted to see my weaknesses. No more! You will die on this fucking space rock!" Hipphi lunges at her with his fists. Aiming straight for her gut. !roll 1d20-4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:23 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 4. (8, -4) Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 8:25 PM !roll d20+2 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:25 PM @Riley // Lalkia rolled 7. (5, 2) Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 8:27 PM Lalkia moves out of the way again, and grits her teeth. "Stop it! Hipphi, I would never do something that to you! I care about you, I.." She swallows and shakes her head. She tries to grab both of his wrists to restrain him. !roll d20-1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:27 PM @Riley // Lalkia rolled 2. (3, -1) Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 8:29 PM !roll 1d20-4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:29 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled -2. (2, -4) Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 8:32 PM Hipphi's frail, malnourished body is easily restrained. He lashes violently while screaming. "Let me go!! i will not be beaten this easily!" He rears back his head and slams his forehead into her nose as hard as possible. !roll 1d20-4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:32 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 15. (19, -4) Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 8:34 PM !roll 1d20-1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:34 PM @Riley // Lalkia rolled 2. (3, -1) Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 8:36 PM Her nose easily breaks with a loud crack! and she lets go of him, clutching her nose with her hands. Cobalt blood runs between her fingers. She glares up at him and wordlessly tries kicking him in the gut. !roll 1d20-1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:37 PM @Riley // Lalkia rolled 10. (11, -1) Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 8:39 PM !roll 1d20-1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:39 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 5. (6, -1) Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 8:40 PM The kick connects with his midsection and he doubles over in pain. He looks up, tears streaming from his eyes and hate in his soul. He launches himself at her attempts to tackle her to the ground. !roll 1d20-4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:40 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 2. (6, -4) Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 8:41 PM !roll 1d20-1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:41 PM @Riley // Lalkia rolled 19. (20, -1) Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 8:46 PM Lalkia easily overpowers him and she shoves him back down into the ground. "Don't." She drops to her knees and tries grabbing his wrists to pin them down. !roll 1d20-1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:46 PM @Riley // Lalkia rolled 10. (11, -1) Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 8:49 PM Once again he is easily overpowered. He clearly isnt fit for fighting. He stares up at her with his colorful eyes. "If I can't kill you. Then Ill just take you, me, and this meteor out all together." His eyes grow in brightness and intensity. Sparks spew out. He is attempting a last ditch effort. !roll 1 d20+4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:49 PM @Nat // Hipphi specified an invalid dice expression. Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 8:50 PM !roll 1d20+4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:50 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 10. (6, 4) Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 8:51 PM !roll 1d20+2 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:51 PM @Riley // Lalkia rolled 19. (17, 2) Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 8:53 PM Lalkia quickly lets go of the goldblood and dives out of the way. "Hipphi, wait, don't!!" She calls out desperately, hoping to change his mind last minute. !roll 1d20+1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:53 PM @Riley // Lalkia rolled 2. (1, 1) Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 8:53 PM !roll 1d20+4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 8:53 PM @Nat // Hipphi rolled 21. (17, 4) Nat // Hipphi-Yesterday at 8:56 PM Hipphi stared wordlessly at the sky, golden tears running down his face. The energy continues to grow until the light enveloped him and blinded Lalkia. Strangely, there was no boom. Lalkia looked up to see scorched earth and ash. The only thing left was a golden coat, neatly folded up on a nearby rock.(edited) Riley // Lalkia-Yesterday at 8:59 PM She stares wordlessly for a few moments, before screaming on the top of her lungs. Her face is a mess of cobalt blood and tears. Lalkia rushes over to the coat and grabs it, clutching it to her chest. She stares at the ash in disbelief and shock. Burying her face in the coat she made for him, she cries, feeling overwhelmingly guilty. Category:Story Category:Log Category:Lalkia Category:Hipphi